


After Dark

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sengenweek, Sleeping Together, gen cant sleep, i did so much research about rem sleep, its acc kinda interesting lol, sengen, sengen fluff, sengen is so cute i cant T_T, sengenweek2020, senku has a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: After a long day of labour, Gen and Senku lay in bed, exhausted, but they still have the energy to converse as they drift off.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	After Dark

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Gen asked Senku as they lay in bed.

Senku didn’t shift his gaze from the ceiling. “I have this idea for a new invention..”

Gen huffed, “Senku-chan, you have time to blow your brains over ideas tomorrow, how about you focus on getting some sleep? You’re gonna need it~”

Senku chuckled, turning his head towards the blue-eyed boy, “Kukuku, is the shallowest man on earth  _ worrying _ about me?”

“Hm of course not~ I’m just saying you need to rest so you’ll have the energy to do tomorrow’s abour-lay, instead of making  _ Me  _ do all the hard work!”

“Kukuku, sure then.” Senku turned over. His head throbbed, he realised. It was only after he lay on his bedroll that he felt the awful pounding.

After a couple minutes of staring at nothing, Senku looked back at Gen. The room was silent, except for the sound of tossing and turning, most likely due to the older boy having trouble falling asleep.

_ I’m not the only one, huh. _

“Feeling restless?” Senku asked, somewhat certain at this point.

Gen let out a soft ‘hmm’ before actually answering, “Yeah, seems like it~”

“You know, people used to tell me this one breathing technique to supposedly make you fall asleep instantly-”

“Already tried it.” Gen cut him off. “The one where you touch the roof of your mouth with your tongue and breathe, right” he looked back at Senku.

“Y-yeah. I figure this isn’t something new to you, huh. Not being able to sleep, I mean.”

Gen nodded lightly, “It’s just something that comes and goes, you know~”

The crimson-eyed boy murmured,  _ “I see.” _ His headache didn’t go away. In fact, it seemed to grow the longer he lay there. Senku turned over, hoping the change in position would help his body relax. It didn’t.

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence, in which Senku was sure he wouldn’t be finding himself in dreamland anytime soon either. In hopes to tire himself and Gen out, he began,

“Between REM sleep and non-REM sleep, which do you think is considered more important?”

Gen pondered this for a second, “REM sleep?”

“In actual fact, it’s non-REM sleep. A lot of people would think that because it’s when we dream and fall into a state of unconsciousness, it would be more important, but in reality non-REM sleep is when your breathing and other bodily functions regulate.”

“Hmn. Is that so~?” Although not as interested as the other boy, Gen was somewhat surprised.

“Yeah. Your body shifts from non-REM sleep to REM sleep multiple times a night, usually four or even five..” Senku went on.

Around an hour and a half, which felt a lot like ten minutes, Gen nodded, finding his mouth open to let out a yawn. Slowly, Gen began to drift off, occasionally giving Senku an  _ ‘mhm’ _ , or  _ ‘I see~’ _ , before fully falling asleep.

Senku smiled, as he watched the other boy’s chest rose and fell with every inhale and exhale. Gen’s face was no longer tense, but calm. Senku let his hand drift over the boy’s cheek, gently brushing the few strands of white hair away from his face and tucking them behind his left ear. It took a second before Senku realized what he was doing, but the moment he tried to pull his hand away, Gen rubbed his cheek against it. Senku’s face reddened by about three shades, and he turned his head in an attempt to hide it.

_ I don’t hate this.. _ he thought.  _ Actually, he’s surprisingly adorable like this. _

A yawn escaped Senku’s mouth and he became aware of his own fatigue. As he fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, he wrapped an arm around Gen’s body, pulling him in a light but affectionate embrace. Finally a sensation of pure relaxation fell upon him.

Senku closed his eyes a final time, letting sleep take over.

_ ‘Mmhm..’night Gen’ _

_ ‘G’night Senku-chan~’ _

Senku’s cheeks flushed fully red, but for once he wasn’t uncomfortable. This time, he was fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 bABYYYYY XDD
> 
> SenGen week is so much fun to write omgg :D I genuinely am so amused by my own fanfics its hilarious- this one's not my favourite but its cute I guess
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed the fic!!


End file.
